


Die for Me

by mackboeser



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, I will not apologize for who the "bad" guys are, It's not gonna be super violent, M/M, Tags will be updated i just wanna surprise y'all with what this is, but there will be violence, there's gonna be a lot of other players mentioned, you'll find out later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackboeser/pseuds/mackboeser
Summary: Not to give too much away, but I've been thinking about this idea for a long time. it's time it came to life.
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Die for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of pure fiction. if you found this by googling your name or someone you know, please click away.  
> unless you're into it. like, sometimes it be interesting. but fr, please proceed with caution.
> 
> anyways, this story will have warnings throughout it. it's hopefully gonna be something that y'all genuinely enjoy.

He’s running. He has no idea where he’s going, but he’s running. They told him to run and he booked it. There’s shouting, gunfire, screams. He’s not supposed to look back or stop. He has to keep going, but he’s out of breath and needs to take a moment. The shouting is getting distant and the gunfire has seemingly stopped. He turns into an alley, dropping to his knees immediately. There’s a hand on his back in an instant and it’s rubbing gentle circles. He doesn’t know why his eyes are leaking tears, but his heart won’t settle and he feels sick. There was so much blood, so many people running for their lives. He can’t unsee any of it. There’s a moment of complete silence, only his hard breathing can be heard. It’s unsettling. He turns, seeing Sid and Geno standing above him, guns drawn. He really hates that sight. He goes to stand, but there’s a firm hand on his shoulder. It’s Matt touching him, keeping him on the ground. There’s a look of pleading in his eyes and he can’t find it in himself to disobey them. He stays crouched on the pavement, Matt’s body shielding him. He’s shaking steadily, eyes still leaking salty tears. He’s terrified. He hates this. He absolutely loathes this. There’s nothing he can do or say to calm or help the situation. He sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut. He clutches Matt’s t-shirt and refuses to let go. 


End file.
